


Somewhere To Be

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry, Toothache, assholes in love, darkside husbands, dont die, no but seriously this is gross, shameless fluff, we do what we want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Where could you possibly need to be that’s so much more important than your suffering husband?” Ren shifted his weight again, pushing himself all the way up so he could grab Brendol around the waist. There was no sleepy clinging this time. As swiftly as his sleep-heavy body would allow he pulled Brendol back down and pinned him there with his knees pressed against either side of the man’s hips. The smirk Ren gave him was every bit as smug as one might expect.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This piece exists within the framework of the series [That Unsteady Afterglow](http://archiveofourown.org/series/400483) and as such uses its terms, timeline, and context. But this can absolutely be enjoyed separately.
> 
> Please check out the amazing artwork that [Pidgy](http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/) did for this fic [here](http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/post/142752645446/when-the-ever-lovely-gentleman-caller-asked-me)!

Brendol woke up before his personal alarm went off, as was his usual habit.  He sighed and snuggled closer against his soundly sleeping husband and then startled and sat up.

 

Ren should have been up over an hour ago.

 

“Hey,” he murmured, pulling back a tangle of dark hair to kiss his temple.  “You’re going to be late.”  

 

Ren was barely awake enough to register the kiss in the first place, much less manage a coherent reply. But he wasn’t so sound asleep that he couldn’t try, and settled on a vague hum that rumbled at the back of his throat.

 

“Ren,” he groaned.  The man had no respect for the punctuality the military life demanded.  He pushed at him a little.  “Your alarm didn’t even go off.”

 

Ren answered with a huff this time, his husband’s insistent nature making it impossible to drift completely back to sleep. Not that he really minded. Any chance to lie about in bed was rest he was grateful for.

 

“Maybe you turned it off in your sleep,” he mumbled, affording himself a tiny quirk of a grin, knowing Brendol wouldn’t even be able to see it.

 

“You’re impossible,” Brendol muttered.  “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

 

Ren was quiet for a beat before he came to terms with the fact that the questions would likely only get longer and more complicated. And so he drew in a slow breath, blowing it out as he finally rolled over onto his back to glance over at the man beside him, eyes still dark and heavy-lidded from sleep.

 

“I must not.”

 

As Brendol didn’t actually know the details of Ren’s schedule for the day he could only glare at him.  It was a half-hearted thing, lacking in the usual bite; Ren wasn’t half as charming as he believed himself to be but the amount he had to work with was not insignificant.  

 

“I’m getting up then,” he huffed.

 

As tempted as Ren might have been to just let his eyes drift shut once more, he kept them open only to stay on Brendol and watch for a reaction. But the one he got wasn’t exactly what he’d been aiming for. Not that he could blame him...his husband probably _did_ have somewhere to be. And Ren didn’t care.

 

“No--no, you’re not,” he added hastily, shifting to reach over for him and wrap a hand around his husband’s wrist in a weak attempt to actually prevent him from moving. His limbs still felt too heavy, clumsy in that sort of early-morning way, but he wasn’t about to let him go without a very sleepy fight.

 

Brendol rolled his eyes and gently pulled his wrist free.  “Do you think I’m just going to give into your every whim?”  He smirked a little.

 

Ren felt his face go just a bit slack in his surprise, as if he couldn’t believe Brendol had just gone and freed himself like it was nothing. It _was_ nothing. Not that he’d admit it.

 

“Not my _every_ whim,” he answered, groaning as he forced himself upright a little more, turning all the way over onto his side to face Brendol. “Just most of them. This one in particular.”

 

With that, Ren launched his next assault, which was only mildly more effective than his first. This time he leaned over to wrap an entire arm around Brendol’s waist, dragging himself closer and pulling his husband toward him all at once so he could cling to him more fiercely.

 

Brendol sighed heavily and wriggled slightly against him.  Ren was comfortably warm and soft in the places he liked.  It wouldn’t take much to nestle against him and find sleep again.  But he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.  Besides, he wasn’t even making much of an effort…

 

With a soft grunt he pulled himself free and turned away.

 

Ren gave another displeased little huff, his smug grin giving way to a pout as Brendol continued to resist his every advance. But he wasn’t completely dissuaded, not just yet.

 

“Where could you possibly need to be that’s so much more important than your suffering husband?” Ren shifted his weight again, pushing himself all the way up so he could grab Brendol around the waist. There was no sleepy clinging this time. As swiftly as his sleep-heavy body would allow he pulled Brendol back down and pinned him there with his knees pressed against either side of the man’s hips. The smirk Ren gave him was every bit as smug as one might expect.

 

“Suffering?” His husband parroted back with a short laugh.  “I’m the one being held hostage here.”  He grinned up at Ren as he pushed gently at his tank top, wanting it off so he could be held against that broad bare chest.  

 

“Are you going to just sit on me until I give in?”

 

Ren’s eyes flickered down between them for a fraction of a second, narrowing as his grin only widened.

 

“What do you call this, then? Some passive-aggressive form of resistance that involves undressing me?”

 

Leaning in even closer, Ren let his nose brush over the curve of Brendol’s cheek, nuzzling against him before he pressed in to murmur against his ear:

 

“You and I both know I have far more compelling methods to get what I want.”

 

Brendol turned and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss, thoroughly enjoying the roughness of Ren’s stubble against him.

 

“Maybe,” he suggested, licking his lips as he pulled back, “I’d like to be reacquainted with those methods.”

 

Ren drew back a little, eyes tracing over his features for a moment as he licked at the corner of his mouth.

 

“We’d be here all day if I _reacquainted_ you with every single one of them,” he murmured, that grin sneaking back in just a touch. “And my plan wasn’t to keep you here all day... just most of the morning.”

 

With a soft, pleased laugh Ren leaned in just long enough to steal one more kiss, hard and fast before pulling all the way back onto his knees. He wasted little time stripping off his top, dropping it over the side of the bed before greedily tugging at Brendol’s. It wasn’t absolutely necessary for what he wanted to do, but why keep anything between them that was so easily removed?

 

After Brendol let himself be stripped he pulled Ren back down for another nuzzle, determined to enjoy himself so long as Ren wanted to keep him there.

 

_“Nymminill,”_ he murmured into a soft kiss, “did you sleep alright? No nightmares?”

 

He could usually tell but sometimes Ren kept them from him out of some stubborn sense of pride.

 

Ren wasn’t the least bit hesitant about his actions, tugging at their clothing and dipping back down to reward his husband with another kiss. But at the unexpected concern he couldn’t help but pause.

 

“Yes, and... no,” he answered vaguely, lips still brushing the other's as he spoke. He’d slept rather well until some point too early in the morning to even contemplate getting up. And when he drifted back to sleep, his mind was just active enough to call up some dreams that weren’t quite nightmares but certainly weren’t sweet, either.

 

Brendol ran his hands over the undersides of his knight’s forearms in a soothing gesture.

 

_“Tell me?”_

 

Ren was quiet for a short moment, unsure of what to say. He never wanted to keep anything from his partner, but he hardly felt like every unpleasant dream warranted a complete report. The last thing he wanted to do was drag him down into those dark, fleeting thoughts he worked so hard to ignore.

 

“I woke up earlier than usual,” he murmured, finally pulling back to speak properly. And so he wouldn’t be tempted to kiss him instead. “But I didn’t get up. I tried to fit in a little more sleep, but... I think we both know that was a bad idea.”

 

The dreams that came early in the morning after a break in his sleep pattern were often the worst.

 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Brendol said, sensing his partner’s reluctance.

 

“I don’t--...they weren’t anything new,” Ren answered, brows just a little pinched as he mulled over the thoughts in his head. He didn’t want him thinking he was reluctant to share because he didn’t trust him with it. It was the furthest thing from the truth. “They were just.. things that made me realize it wouldn’t hurt to slow down every once in awhile. And appreciate these quiet moments while we still have them.”

 

_“Tavva-Silhar,”_ Brendol began, _“Silharill....”_ He couldn’t think of anything else to say so he pulled Ren close again and shifted them to lie on their sides facing one another, comforting Ren with gentle kisses in lieu of the words that never quite managed to do the trick.

 

Ren was only mildly concerned about how Brendol might answer, knowing that this was a painfully familiar process for them. He liked to think those sorts of incidents were growing fewer and farther in-between, but he didn’t fool himself into thinking they’d ever completely stop.  It was enough that they weren’t nearly as bad as they used to be.

 

“ _Brell_ ,” he murmured through a sigh pressed to his husband’s lips, one hand coming up to cradle his jaw and hold him close. But even then, with his chest feeling full to bursting, he couldn’t resist a soft tease. “Don’t you have somewhere you need to be?”

 

As if on cue his alarm sounded.  Brendol quickly turned it off and gave his full attention back to Ren.

  
“Yes,” he said, kissing him firmly on his ridiculous nose.  “With you.”


End file.
